Chain Reaction
by Dragon's Lover1
Summary: You know how Vash is really, really clumsy? . . .That should say it all.
1. City Go Boom

Vash comes walking in. Trips and slides across floor and into wall head-first. Gun goes flying and shoots the chandelier down. Chandelier lands on Knives. Knives passes out. Gun shoots an electrical circuit. It lights on fire. Vash gets up and rubs his head. Chandelier explodes. A piece of the chandelier got lodged in the electrical circuit. That explodes. A flame catches on the curtain. The curtain lights on fire.

Outside, the fire burns a bird. The bird flies into a sign. The sign falls, hits the ground, and explodes. Inside, we all run out, Vash carrying Knives. The gun shoots again, hitting a light bulb. The bulb explodes. The entire building lights on fire.

Building collapses and we just make it out. Some of the rubble flies into another building and shatters windows. On the inside, a woman screams and runs out, leaving her oven on. It catches on a towel.

Towel falls on a cat. Cat shrieks and runs, directly into the alcohal cabinet. The cabinet explodes, and the cat gets away unharmed. The explosion causes the oven to explode, showering everything with unfinished cake. A dog tries to eat the cake, catching on fire. It runs out, and lights everything on fire along the way.

A guy in his bathroom smells smoke and runs out, only to catch on fire by the dog. The dog runs out the back doors and into the pool.

The guy screams and runs out to the back as well, into the pool. A semi carrying oil skids to stop, and tilts over. It spills oil everywhere. A gasoline semi was behind it.

The semi carrying gas runs into the one carrying oil, and blows up. It causes the previous building on fire to collapse.

Vash's gun fires again, from inside the rubble. It hits an airplane engine. The airplane starts going down and crashes into a lot full of cars. They all explode. Knives wakes up.

Ace says "Morning Knives."

Knives creates his angel arm and fires up at the sky, hitting two more planes. Vash knocks out Knives. The planes crash into each other and explode, rubble raining down on the city.

The entire place explodes. We are all that's left standing, minus all the people that are very pissed.

****

This was written during an IM. Ace is one of my friends. Myself, her, Marie, Vash and Knives are the only ones in this. My idea. You like?


	2. Tupperware War

**Chain Reaction 2**

DL (me) gets hit in the head with a pot. Three times. She goes in search of what was throwing it, only to get hit once more. She falls to the ground and rubs her head. "What's going on here!" she yells. A few moments later she gets up again and searches once more.

She finds Vash and Knives in the kitchen, throwing tupperware at one another. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, another pot flew at her and hit her upside the head. She fell and the thud alerted the twins to her presence. Vash runs up and hugs her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he says quickly. "We were fighting with tupperware and -"

DL shakes her head. "Start at the beginning, Vash."

Knives whistles innocently off to the side as Vash begins.

"Well at first we were playing pictionary. But after a while Knives got mad and said I couldn't draw good enough to play good, so we started playing Scrabble. While we were playing Scrabble, I put down the word 'Tupperware' and Knives said that wasn't a word in the dictionary. So I went and got the dictionary to check it, but didn't find the word in the dictionary cause it was outdated."

"It's still not a word," Knives argued.

"So anyway, I started looking for tupperware to prove that it was a word."

"Which it is," DL confirmed.

"Right!" Vash replied, grinning. "But Knives still didn't believe me and we were taking a really long time, so he started helping me look for tupperware, in case the word was on one of them. After a while of looking Knives said it wasn't a word again, and I told him, 'It is a word, it's just not on these tupperwares.' And he said I just made up a new word, called me stupid, and said I wouldn't even know what tupperware was if it hit me in the head. So I said, 'Well neither would you!' And he threw a tupperware lid at me, so I threw one back.

"Then he said that I could throw tupperware forever and never hit him, so I threw more and hit him! Bet that showed him."

"I hit you first," Knives retorted childishly.

"Just go on, Vash," DL intervened before it started another round of Tupperware War.

"Okay, so you see," Vash went on, "we were throwing tupperware. Then I hit him with a lid and said, 'Lid: two points!' Then Knives threw a bowl and said, 'Bowl: five points!' And then we set up a scoreboard and titled it 'Tupperware War' and see -- we're tied!"

"How does this lead to me getting hit in the head repeatedly with pots?" DL asked.

"That was Knives' fault," Vash explained. "He kept throwing pots at me but see, pots are slower than tupperware so I dodged it all."

"I don't think Knives was aiming at you, Vash," DL replied.

"He wouldn't aim at you!" Vash laughed in return.

Knives turned his back and whistled more. To the camera, he whispered, "Would I?"

**Another random chain reaction. Hope you like it, as this may become a series. . . Copyright me, Dragon's Lover, Vash's wife. Mwa ha!**


End file.
